She's on fire
by sotsottan
Summary: What is Natsu thinking when he's looking at his partner? Nalu songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Magic by Super Junior**

 _AN: I got this inspiration once I heard this song, Magic by Super Junior. Hope you all like this!_

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Girl That magic girl

You're so amazing

You're like a clear flower baby

My heart flies over and follows you

Calling Lucy a flower will be an understatement. Yes, I knew it! She must be some kind of a rare flower that never wilts, shine brightly regardless of the weather.

Are all celestial mages beautiful? Nah, no one ever caught my attention until her comes into my life. The girl who I met in Hargeon, where she treated me a generous meal even though I don't recall doing anything good to her.

I don't even wanna blink my eyes

I try to hold my breath

Baby She's alright

I guess that's how I felt when I saw her summon her magic for the first time. She called them her friends instead of just spirits. I then realized she can be called the most beautiful girl whenever she summon her magic.

The sexy girl I've seen on Lacrima when I was young

Next to her is a magician

I stared but I still couldn't believe it

So shocked but it kept going

She does reminded me of a sexy girl I saw on the vision lacrima where they will show movies or whatever performance they recorded. Her blonde hair, curvy body, and the rabbit suit she wore before when that Jason guy came to interview our guild.

After I became an adult

I knew it was all just a trick on the eyes

But then you appeared

Every mages got their tricks of their own. The so called magician in the show was fake. Even I know how to make their tricks once I knew how to do it. I never believe in miracles. But then, she appeared.

She's so hot She's on fire

You definitely have tricks up

Somewhere in your sleeve

She's so cool Beautiful

I try so hard to find it but I can't

I'm flying to you

Two of us Two of us

I'm falling into you again

Two of us

She's so hot She's on fire

This ecstatic Magic Magic Magic

She is not a fire mage, but how did she become so hot? It's so hot that she is almost on fire. She always makes me feel weird every time I'm around her. I got it! She must have some tricks up her sleeve!

Let's Go

She's so mysterious

I'm delirious

It's different from the circus, a Mobius I can't figure out

It's like looking at fireworks

All the things I've imagined keep going on

How many more magic she can do? It's like almost unlimited! She can change her hairstyle easily, get new clothes easily, fight a huge monster head on, hiding inside a clock for protection, oh my! Being with her will never be boring, since she can always surprises me.

This girl is magic

and I'm I'm so ecstatic

What do I do?

Then you come closer

She's all that

A Rabbit in a hat

I'm curious what's inside

Out of the three cards that are hidden

Which one should I pick?

I can't stop thinking

She is magic all right. The type of magic that always amuses children. I felt like a child again looking at her. Since she has all types of surprises, she makes me curious about her, even barge in her house often just to get to know all her secrets. Well, remind me not to look at the bottom drawer again, that's where she keeps all her undergarments...

She's so hot She's on fire

You definitely have tricks up

Somewhere in your sleeve

She's so cool Beautiful

I try so hard to find it but I can't

I'm flying to you

Two of us Two of us

I'm falling into you again

Two of us

She's so hot She's on fire

This ecstatic Magic Magic Magic

If I got wings like Happy, I will fly to her every second. Still, I always make sure she's safe whenever we went for a job. I told Happy to save her first if anything happens. Happy used to grumble about how heavy she is so I have to bribe him with fishes. Damn that Happy.

Magic tricks

I'm getting turned on

Girl, you're all the audience I need

You lead me, you trap me inside your name

Slow mo

Now try to escape

Try to escape me tonight

It won't be easy

All around the world

I'm addicted to you magic magic girl

Being destructive is not really what I wanted. But since Lucy joins our team, I became more and more destructive. Why exactly? She makes me turned on, making me having the urge to show her my dragon slayer magic. She will never escape from me anymore, I will chase her all around the world if it takes me to capture her in my arms.

She's so hot She's on fire

Try to find my

Tricks up

Somewhere in this heart

She's so cool Beautiful

Only you can make this stage shine more

She definitely have done something to my heart. There's nothing special going on the guild if she is not around. I need to taste her fire soon, else I might lose my insanity.

The moment you come into my arms

The moment I get shocked and fall into it

She's so hot She's on fire

You and I

Magic Magic Magic Girl

"Yo, Luce!"

"Natsu!" Lucy just hug me tight, not showing any signs of letting go. Cana whistles at us while I blush, hugging her back to make sure she's not falling. I take a deep breath, smelling Lucy's scent, _my_ Lucy's scent.

She's so hot

Sexy girl I'm your magician

Everyone looks but can't believe it

So hot So hot

Everyone shouts

She's so cool girl

Hey it has just begun

The show is magic and it so amazing

"Luce, can I be your magician?"

She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes, then tilting her head with a confuse look on her face, asks, "What kind of question was that?"

"I guess I should rephrase that. If marriage is a magic show, can I be your magician while you are the sexy girl?"

She blushes hard when I said the word sexy while all the others in the guild shout in excitement. Cana starts to collect money from lots of people talking about some kind of bet. Mira screams about how she can see little Natsu and little Lucy running around the guild hall right now. Then Lucy gave me an answer I always wished for.

"Yes, you idiot."

* * *

 _AN: Yes, it's very short. So please bear with me._


End file.
